DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA
by Genddrene
Summary: Pensamientos de Rei en un día de los enamorados, extrañando a aquel sujeto que le robo el corazón con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda


_**~*DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA*~**_

Canción: De que me sirve la vida- Camila.

Protagonista: Rei Hino.

Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen. Solo los uso con el fin de entretenerlas.

Argumento: Pensamientos de Rei en un día de los enamorados, extrañando a aquel sujeto que le robo el corazón con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_No sé si algún día vuelva a verte, no es fácil aceptar haber perdido_

_Por más que suplique no me abandones dijiste no soy yo, es el destino_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba tenía que elegir otro camino_

No. No estaba lista para dejarte ir. Aun no. Aun me faltaban demasiadas cosas que vivir contigo. Pero no. El destino estaba en nuestra contra. Y tuve que dejarte ir así. Sin luchar, sin decir la verdad. Solo pude quedarme quieta y rogarte por un último abrazo, que bien sabia yo, nunca volvería a sentir. Con todas mis fuerzas evite derramar esas dolorosas lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos. Recuerdo que te di un pequeño beso y dije mis dos últimas palabras.

Pero aun así, decidí ser fuerte. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido, mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo. Pero ya no me echo a llorar. Tan solo revivo cada uno de nuestros recuerdos, como esas viejas películas románticas. Las evoco una y otra vez, viviendo cada momento, bueno o malo. Pero al final y al cabo, momentos nuestros, para poder seguir con mi propio rumbo.

_De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti la he perdido_

A veces entre tantas cosas angustiantes en el día, evoco tu sonrisa, tu sentido del humor y aunque no lo creas, aun tienen el mismo efecto. Sonrió como tonta. Como tonta enamorada. A veces aferrada inútilmente a la esperanza de verte de nuevo, o simplemente poder verte sonreír para mí nuevamente.

A pesar de que siempre fui alguien reservada, ahora lo soy aun más. Desde que te fuiste ya no hallo sentido para muchas cosas. Sigo mi eterna rutina entre tantas otras cosas que busco con el afán de sentir que no estoy tan sola. O de simplemente, borrarte de mi mente por algunos miserables minutos

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo, pues creo que no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte entregado el corazón_

_Por más que suplique no me abandones dijiste no soy yo, es el destino_

_Entonces entendí que aunque te amaba tenía que elegir otro camino_

Pero sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de haberte entregado todo mi amor llena de una infantil ilusión. Llena de sueños y promesas que creí cumpliría a tu lado. Recuerdas cuantas veces decidimos seguir juntos a pesar de nuestras diferencias? Recuerdas ese infantil corazón que te regale?

Recuerdas aun la frase que use uno de esos tristes días? Recuerdas aquellas noches llenas de promesas y sueños, de frases de amor sinceras y dulces canciones compartidas? Las recuerdas? Yo creo que sí. Pero aun hoy si me preguntan, sigo diciendo lo mismo de siempre. Que te amo. Te amo tanto que aún conservo todo lo relacionado a ti. Obsesión dices? Pues te equivocas. Te deje ir limpiamente. Nunca te seguí ni trate de averiguar nada sobre ti.

_De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti la he perdido_

Sabes que día es hoy? Si, es 14 de febrero. Pero tú no estás aquí. Igual que hace 10 años, tú no estás aquí. Solo estoy yo, viendo la lluvia caer, viendo el cielo oscuro y empapando mis manos con gotas de lluvia. O serán mis lagrimas? No lo sé. Solo sé que en este día mas que nunca te echo de menos.

La lluvia cada vez se hace más fuerte, pero no puedo moverme de aquí. Mi razón me obliga a quedarme aquí. Sé que en este día soy más débil que nunca. Mi carácter altivo se desmorona por un momento y sabiéndome sola, agrupo todas mis fuerzas en un solo grito. El grito de mis sentimientos.

_De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti la he perdido_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HOLAP!**_

_**A que no se esperaban esto? Un instante en que nuestra querida Rei-chan perdió por completo el dominio sobre su duro carácter. Mmm… este nuestro Yaten que la dejo solita… **_

_**En fin! Quería dejarles un pequeño detallito por el día de los enanos morados. Porque todas sabemos que las mujeres estamos un poquito sentimentales en esa fecha tan linda. Y cuando la pasamos solas… Uff, ni se diga. Asi que aquellas que estarán festejando el día anti-san Valentín estarán felices de leer algo como esto…**_

_**Y las que no están solitas… pues vivan el día de los enanos morados de la mejor manera posible! No regalen forzadamente. O si lo hacen, háganlo de corazón.**_

_**Y como yo pasare solita… este es mi regalo para todas mis amigas enamoradas o no del mundo :D**_

_**Las quiero :***_

_**Con cariño,**_

_**~*Genddrene*~**_


End file.
